The Strength of Sisters
by MirageTales
Summary: One-shot, may turn into multiple one-shots, showing how far these sisters would go for one another. Trish and Jess are kidnapped, Jess is pissed only she was rescued and will do anything to save Trish. Rated M, there is blood and violence.


**The Strength of Sisters**

 **These girls are sisters you don't want as enemies, I love their bond and loyalty for one another and if you think I should make more one-shots between them please share your thoughts and love!**

 **Side Note: It's been sometime since I've seen Jessica Jones (season 1) so I can't remember if Malcolm knows about Jess' strength, but for story sake we'll just say he does. Also, this takes place shortly after season 1.**

"I'm not leaving her!" Jess tries to push and shove Malcolm away, but the drug dossed into her was making her weak and she hated it!

"Take her" The voice was so weak and barely audible, there was so much blood loss, so much of her blood dripping down to the tile floors.

"Damn it Malcolm, we can't leave her" Jess once again tries to reach out to her best friend, to her sister, the only family she has left. If she leaves, Trish will die! Die alone chained to cold stone walls with ripped clothes barely clinging to her.

"Jess, we can't free her now. That insane doctor will be back any minute, if he keeps you drugged up like this…."

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! Let him do whatever the hell he wants to me, but Trish…." Jess couldn't take her eyes off her. She could see that Trish could barely even keep her head help up, she just wanted to grab her and run away from this shit hole. For the past 24 hours, hell maybe even more than that. She's been drugged up and unable to help Trish as she could hear her cries in the darkness. She felt so damn pathetic. The doctor came to know about Jess's super strength and knew even more about Trish, he was an obsessed fan determined to make Trish's dream about being a hero become a reality. He's been experimenting with her while taking blood samples from Jess. The doctor was so certain of his drugs keeping Jess sluggish and useless, that he didn't even bother to chain her like he did with Trish.

"Malcolm, save Jess" This time the voice was a little stronger as Trish manages to look up into the horrors of Jess' eyes. It took a lot to shake up someone like Jessica. "I'll be ok, Jess. I know you'll come back in time" Trish starts to cough, and blood comes out. Her chest aches so much she wants to cry, but she doesn't, crying will only keep Jess from leaving.

"TRISH!"

Malcolm closes his eyes away from the hurt sister and practically drags the sluggish Jess as she desperately tries to free herself from his grasp, even though she knows it's useless in her current state.

Time passes when Jess moans. She feels a warm light hitting her skin and she feels like complete shit, all she can think about is getting up and going to the bar. But then as she opens her eyes to find herself on her bed in her shitty apartment, memories start to quickly return to her. She sits up quickly and sees her jacket at her desk. All she can think about now is Trish, never mind the splitting headache, she needed to find Trish.

"Jess wait" That voice, that voice made rage swim inside her. She just placed her leather jacket on as soon as she noticed Malcolm had just come from the kitchen with a water bottle in hand. "You need to rest"

"Where's Trish?!" She quickly questions someone she thought she could once trust. But then the memories of him pulling her away from a nearly dead sister come rushing back to her mind.

"I couldn't save you both" He tries to argue. Jess can see the guilt in his eyes, his face, his posture, but she didn't care. "She was all chained up, there wasn't even enough time to try and prick the locks, they looked like high dollar chains anyway. I was lucky I even managed to find you guys at all"

"How did you find us?" Jess uses every ounce of control she has from punching Malcolm out as she tries to figure out where Trish is. Time wasn't on her side.

He sighs. "By looking into all your notes, you and Trish have been researching this guy for sometime apparently. I thought after Killgrave and all, you'd both go back to normal lives"

"I've never been normal, and Trish" Jess sighs and shakes her head. "She doesn't know how to leave stuff alone. She asked for my help when this guy kept sending her creepy fan mail, and not the usually creepy kind. It all started out innocent enough, but she responded to him once and things escalated to insanity, quickly. He started sending her things that only I or her mother knows about, like her favorite foods, flowers, magazines, he mentioned how he knew things about her that other fans don't. At first, she didn't say anything to me about this. She knew I was still dealing with my own issues and she said she didn't want to bother me" Jess folds her arms and leans back against her window, staring off passed Malcolm. "She should have told me something right away, damn it. Anyway, once she finally told me I started doing some digging and hunt down the original owner of these fan letters. It wasn't hard, he gave his full name in almost every letter, turns out he only lives a few blocks from Trish also. Once I had the address I busted on his door and I thought I scarred the idiot off" She grumbles.

"That's when he saw you use your super strength?"

Jess curses under her breath. "I didn't go all out, just enough to scare him. I didn't think he would suddenly assume I wasn't normal" She tries to defend herself, but knows it's a lousy lie. "Whatever, just tell me where you found us, I need to get back to Trish"

"You need rest, who knows if you still have that drug in your system. It's only been a day since I brought you home, you've been out since. You probably should eat something too, and you need water" Malcolm tries to hand the water bottle over, but Jess loses her patience and slaps the bottle to the floor, causing the lid to open water to splash onto the floors.

"Damn it Malcolm, do you not get how close to death Trish was when we left! I've lost a day, no doubt that bastard has moved out the moment he noticed I was gone! Take me to her now!" Jess demands.

Malcolm sighs. He should have known the moment Jess woke, resting would be the last thing on her mind. "Alright, I'll take you, but you won't like what I saw. The last time you were over at the doctor's house, how much did you see?"

Jess frowns. "Not much, I didn't get the grand tour or anything. I was in and out within minutes. It didn't take long to see him nearly piss his pants from fright" She explains.

The young man nods. "I was afraid you say that. Ok, let's go"

With that said, Malcolm and Jess grab a taxi and make their way to the home of a monster. Once there, Jess easily knocks the door down, knowing nobody would be home. Malcolm leads him to Dr. Franklin's room and Jess feels her hear nearly stop cold. All throughout the walls were pictures of Trish, some with her in them, some with her fans, others from her balcony. The sister wanted nothing more than to torch the room down, just how long has this sick freak been following Trish? How has she not even noticed?! Out of anger Jess punches the closet wall next to her. "Damn it!" Her body shakes with an anger she can't even describe. If she hadn't been so locked up in her own misery and just took more notice to the surroundings when she was with Trish, maybe she would've spotted this perverted freak long before their kidnapping.

"There's more, and you're not going to like it" Malcolm walks over to the doctor's desk and pulls out a laptop from the drawer. He sighs as he turns the laptop on and opens a file.

"That son-of-a-bitch. I'll kill him!" The file had documents of fantasies the doctor had written out. Sick twisted 50 shades of grey fanfiction crap that he would make Trish do once he allowed herd dream of being a hero a reality. He would control her and use her abilities he gave her to his own greed. He'd force Trish to forever wear a shock collar. "What else do we need this laptop for Malcolm?" Jess really needed to break something.

"One second, I was able to find that abandon storage unit because of these stories. His stories maybe sick and twisted, but his description details are amazing"

Her fist tightens at her side as she glares into his eyes. "Don't tell me you read them, just how many of these stories are there?"

Malcolm sighs. "I needed information Jess, and trust me, you don't want to know how many" He shakes his head. "Or the fact he has a blog about all this"

"That's it, I'm seriously going to kill this sick creep and anyone whose following this fucker's stories!" Jess vows.

"Are you surprised, Trish is a celebrity, there are plenty of fanfiction sites people write stories about their favorite celebrities"

"Yeah, but are most of those fans insane assholes who kidnap and experiment on their favorite celebrity? Anyway, where else do you think he would take Trish? Does he mention any other places besides those abandoned units?"

"You're not going to like it"

"I haven't like it so far, why should things stop now?" She grumbles as she folds her arms just under her chest, waiting for an answer.

Malcolm knows Jess will probably break something when his words come out, but he just hopes it won't be him. "Just promise not to hit me, I'm just the messenger remember"

"Now Malcolm!" Jess orders.

"In one of his stories he does mentions an abandon hospital that isn't far from here, he writes how he would love to keep Trish tied up as he experiments on her while doing sexual acts on her as well. It would be the first place they would have his idea of a romantic sexual delight" The young man can't help but shiver in disgust as he tells Jess some of the unpleasant details he planned to do to her sister.

"Fucking shit! Forget killing him, when I get there if he's touched her, I'll rip his damn penis off and force it down his damn throat!" She picks up the chair to his desk and throws out the window in a rage. "We need to go, now!" Jess demands with a slight growl touching at her throat.

It didn't take long to get to the only abandoned hospital Jess and Malcolm could find that was just 20 minutes away from where Dr. Franklin lived. It was a hospital just outside the city, a small one that was once for insane people back in the 1800s. It was shut down in the late 1900s when word about patient abuse started to spread and investigation took place. The building hasn't been touched since. Usually homeless people will find themselves during the coldest of nights, but old stories of haunting even kept the desperate of most living souls away. However, Jess didn't give a damn about old ghost stories, all she cared about was saving her sister from a monster that was scarier than any ghost story. Once inside the two-story hospital Jess studied her surroundings. Graffiti was all over the walls, doors hung loosely on their hatches. Windows were broken, floors were loose and even missing, it's honestly amazing this place was even still up at all.

"Where do you think he has her?" Malcolm whispers, though Jess doesn't know why.

She rolls her eyes. "I'll search every damn room if I have…" Her threat is interrupted once a scream causes her heart to drop down to her stomach, she could feel her blood and bones go cold as this kind of scream will most likely haunt her nightmares more than Killgrave ever did. It was the kind of scream that was literally body and soul crushing, where one was begging for life to end the pain, it filled the entire old building.

When she hears the scream a second time she demands her body to move and she follows the horrified cries, although afraid of what she'll find, she's determined to get Trish out of here alive! "Jess wait!" Malcolm calls out, she doesn't, she ignores him and focuses on finding Trish. It doesn't take long though. She makes it to the second floor in old room where there was no longer even a door. There to her horror she finds Trish on a table used for a gynecological exam, her wrist and ankles were bound as the doctor was shoving his penis inside her while pinching her breast. Jess could see the tears flowing down her sister's cheeks.

"You GOD DAMN BASTARD!" Violent rage was all Jess could feel. She quickly shoves the doctor hard enough to send him flying into the wall, away from Trish. She wasn't done with him yet, oh no, she planned to keep her promise. She was going to slowly rip that penis off, shove it in his filthy mouth and slowly let him bleed to death. But, one little voice stops her, one simple plea was all it took to calm the blood blinding rage she felt inside.

"Jess" It was soft and weak, but she heard it. She could hear the desperate plea.

"Trish!" Jess rushes over to the young woman, she unties her and helps her sit up. "I'm sorry, if I had gotten here sooner, you believed I'd make it. But I couldn't even do that right" Jess looks down at the floor in shame. She should have been stronger, faster, smarter, anything better than who she is now, she failed as a sister. "Trish, I'll kill him, right here, right now" She looks into her sisters, almost begging for her permission to kill the bastard.

"Jess you can't!" Malcolm finally makes it to the room. His eyes widen in horror at the state of a very much naked Trish. Jess glares and he quickly adverts his eyes as she removes her leather jacket and places it over her sister. "Didn't you always say that you're not a killer. You killing is exactly what Killgrave wanted out of you" Malcolm tries to remind her.

Trish felt conflicted, on one hand, she wanted the man dead. But on the other, not by Jess. She slowly moves her legs so that they are hanging to the side of the table, she felt so weak and drugged up that she knew if Jess wasn't keeping her up, she'd be falling right now. "Let me, it'll be out of self-defense. I, I don't think I can move on if he's alive. I'm sorry" Trish looks down in shame. "I know I should be the better person, that revenge isn't right, but he, he'll just do it again. He's a doctor with many lawyers and wealth on his side, he'll find a way to cheat the system, he's mocked me enough to ensure a righteous battle would be a lost one" Her voice cracked with every other word and Jess could see how much it was taking for her to speak.

"You don't need to kill him Trish, let me do it. I'm already a monster. It takes a monster to kill a monster, I won't let him have the satisfaction of changing you, not like that" Jess shakes her head and desperately tries to save Trish from herself.

Trish gives Jess a sad smile that will forever be burned into her memory. With weak frail hands she holds onto Jess' cheeks gently. "Please, let me feel like a hero. I hate being saved all the time. I know killing isn't exactly a heroes' path, but even some of the best heroes have to kill their enemy. Let me gain some of my own personal power back that he took from me"

Jess sighs, how could she argue with such pleading eyes as tears fall down to the floor.

"Jess, you can't be serious!" Malcolm tries to bring reason to the girls.

"If you don't want to watch, then leave Malcolm. Either way, I'm not letting this bastard live" She helps Trish walk over to the fallen doctor who seemed to be favoring his ribs, looks like her throw caused them to break or crack, good. She wants him to be in pain.

"What's the matter doc? Not so high and mighty when your patients aren't drugged up?" Jess looks down on him like he is more worthless than a cockroach.

"Please don't kill me!" He begs pathetically. "I just wanted to bring Trish's dream into a reality. I was so close, but then you left, and I didn't have anymore of your blood samples to continue my experiments. I could have made it so the both of you could be powerful! I can still do it, I promise I am so close!"

"So, since you couldn't play evil scientist anymore you decided to fuck her!" Jess kicks the doctor hard into his face, causing his head to hit against the wall. Malcolm turns and walks away, this was something he could not be apart of.

Trish leans into Jess, the simple warmth of her sister helps calm her rage, though only a little. Jess then helps Trish kneel and brings her hand close to the penis, but Trish freezes in place.

"If you can't do it Trish, just let me do it. I want to rip off his penis and force feed it to him. He deserves no less after what he put you through"

Trish shakes her head. "I want to do it" She promises, though Jess could see the fear in her eyes.

"How about this, we do it together" Jess continue to help Trish and using her strength she rips the penis off easily. Trish could hear the tear just before the agonizing cries fill the entire building. Blood quickly flows from the now broken man. Trish and Jess quickly shove the penis into his mouth, and his cries become muffled as he tries to breath. Jess keeps his nose covered so the man can choke on his own cock. It doesn't take long for the monster to finally no longer make a sound or movement, he was dead. Trish cries in relief and leans to rest her head against Jess' chest. Jess sits herself down and just holds her sister in her arms, allowing Trish to have a good cry. It was finally over, they could finally go home and start to heal, together.


End file.
